The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis koreana var. carunculosa (syn. Clematis chiisanensis, Atragene Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘WIT141205’. ‘WIT141205’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘WIT141205’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from the open pollination of ‘Love Child’ (not patented) at the Inventor's nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2010. ‘WIT141205’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2011 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2011. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.